


Midnight Musings

by ClaireKat



Category: 2D!Verse Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, how impressive, lots of self reflected feelings in only 500 words, ml origins, ml origins spoilers, ml spoilers, sad sour kitty cat feelings haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Agreste finds himself at a standstill, not sure what course of action is best in the wake of the burden and secrets that have descended on the Agreste household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Musings

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen some ML origins stuff going around and *SPOILERS AHEAD* of course it was basically confirmed that Gabriel Agreste is Papillion ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I’m not sure what happened but I got to thinking about the Twin AU and imaged sad conflicted Felix feelings if it turned out that he knew Papillion was Gabriel and knew that he had taken the power because of his missing wife and how much he wanted to bring her back but Felix also knew he couldn’t tell Adrien because that little guy already has too much on his place…and yeah this is getting really long and this drabble is short and whatever but I hope you enjoy!

           The blonde boy stood rigidly in the rain, staring up into an endlessly black sky as raindrops morphed into streams of water, soaking his hair and face. The older Agreste brother struggled with the weight in his heart, wondering what path before him was the right one to take; he couldn’t see the light at the end of any of these tunnels. He felt compelled to do what he could to remedy the loss that his family had suffered, but what could he really do apart from recovering what had been lost? He had done his best to be there for his brother, to deter their father’s heinous negligence and give Adrien the chance to flourish in an environment that wasn’t so stifling, so stunting. But even if he knew in his heart that he cared more for his brother than their distant, strict father…what had he ever really done to show it?

            He placed his fist over his heart, his unruly locks simulating a sort of tunnel vision as he examined the strikingly uncharacteristic leather outfit he inherited from the Kwami that had chosen him. It wasn’t just Felix that had been chosen, though; Adrien was a part of this fight now as well, and as the elder brother Felix wasn’t sure if he could swallow the reality that his little brother might be sent to quell the force of untold dangers. He clenched his fingers tighter, closing his eyes for a moment as he took a settling breath. He couldn’t abandon his brother, not after all they had already lost. But how could he be expected to make any progress without moving forward?

            He couldn’t trust his father in the least; that much he knew. Absorbing the power of a Kwami that had been similarly forced onto Adrien and himself…similar but not the _same_. Felix knew of his father’s capacity to be persuaded by this new power that he had achieved, he wasn’t about to underestimate the depth of cruelty and selfishness that this new power might evoke in the man. Everyone had felt the loss of Adrien and Felix’s mother in different, but still deeply resounding ways. They had all struggled and sought comfort in their own ways, and now the entire Agreste family had been laden with a new curse. What was in it for them?

            Nothing had been explained apart from the necessity for heroes to emerge to defend the world from this new threat. Taking the burdens of those unsuspecting citizens that had fallen prey to a power that seemed to exist in the same vein as the Kwami that Adrien and Felix had been given. If this was a fight between Kwami, why couldn’t they just handle it themselves? If he really felt he was so unsuited for it, why had Felix agreed to accept this unconventional transformation? He wasn’t acting like himself, he wasn’t thinking like himself…in a way, when he became Chat Noir, Felix Agreste _wasn’t_ wholly himself anymore. So, what came next?        


End file.
